


Secret Admirer

by topsypervy



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topsypervy/pseuds/topsypervy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has a secret admirer and after months of anonymous correspondence, they finally meet.<br/>Inspired by the song Fingertips by Poe, it's also the song I imagined playing while they dance. :)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqAXX2rKosg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited since I wrote it while at work in the middle of the night, should be complete in the next few days and edited as well :) Thanks!

“You have unread messages at your private terminal, Commander.” Kelly called over her shoulder as Shepard entered the CIC.

“Anything else I should know about?” Shepard asked, anxious to read her messages.

“You’ve received a gift from a secret admirer.” Kelly smiled knowingly at her before continuing, “I left it on the desk in your cabin when I fed the fish earlier.”

“Thank you, Kelly.” Shepard replied, hiding her excitement, hoping she received another message from _him_ , even though she didn’t know _who_ he was.

Shepard heads up to her cabin, wondering what the next letter would say and what the gift could possibly be; she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d been given a gift. She knew that her admirer was someone aboard her ship, as the messages were always sent from random terminals aboard the Normandy; and she knew that it was somebody who knew her very well since they made references to her favorite songs and foods, the scent of her perfume and especially how she wore her hair. Whoever he was, he loved her hair; she thought this was odd, mostly because she never wore her hair down and yet several of his letters detailed his desire to run his fingers through her golden chestnut mane. While Shepard wasn’t a romantic, she couldn’t help feeling flattered and somewhat renewed by the attentions of this mystery man.

It gets lonely being the commander of a ship; long stretches of time spent in space without any contact with anyone outside her crew, and though Cerberus didn’t have the same strict regulations for fraternization as the Alliance, most didn’t want to get involved in relationships with their commanding officer. It didn’t help that she wasn’t much of a one night stand kind of woman, the opportunities she did have while on leave on the Citadel didn’t offer the kind of connection she was looking for and she often ended up feeling unsatisfied. The mission to stop Saren certainly hadn’t left her much time for her personal life, and after being resurrected she seemed to have even less time for herself so her correspondence with her admirer certainly filled a void. Shepard was even more excited than normal to read the next letter from him, as the previous one had been a request for them to meet, culminating months of anticipation and mystery; she had accepted.

She entered her cabin and walked straight to the desk where a box sat conspicuously, wrapped in shiny silver wrapping embellished with a neat red ribbon bow. She delicately fingers the box for a moment before the urge to open it became unbearable and she slowly pulled at the ribbon, the silk material falling to the desk as she lifted off the top of the box. Her eyes go wide in surprise when she saw what he’d sent her; it was beautiful, a strapless dress made of silk, deep green in color accented by delicate golden chains connecting it at the back which was otherwise open, making a deep V shape that would expose a good deal of her back. Beneath the dress in the box was a small envelope, when she opened it her heart quickened, pounded ever harder against her chest; on the card inside was written one small sentence- ‘Are you ready?’

Indeed, she was, and wasn’t all at the same time. For months they had been writing to each other, each letter stoking the embers that burned inside her, threatening to start a fire; and now, they were going to meet. A huge part of her was terrified to discover who he was, mostly because she knew who she wanted him to be, and she was quite sure that he wasn’t.

Shepard had developed an infatuation with Garrus from the start; seeing him shoot the man attempting to blackmail Dr. Michel was all it took. His total lack of hesitation, his protectiveness over another had been enough to pique her interest, as well as make her want to drop to her knees before him. Then there was his voice, oh God that voice; that rumbling purr of his sub harmonics, more felt than heard, never failed to send chills down her spine whenever he was next to her behind cover, speaking lowly to avoid enemy detection. Though she was initially attracted to his character, she had begun to appreciate his looks as well, the hard lines of his angular features; the more they were together and lately she had hardly been able to keep herself in check while around him.

That’s why it was so hard for her to agree to this meeting, she seemed to have unconsciously- or wishfully- been imagining that it was Garrus corresponding with her. Though she had almost fully resigned herself impossibility of being with Garrus, as he had said he wasn’t particularly interested in humans, now was the time to fully put away the hope of ever being with him; it had been so long since she’d been with anyone anyway, nearly anyone would do.

She laid the dress on her bed and moved to check her messages; sure enough, there was one from him, simple and direct as always. It read:

_Shepard,_

_Meet me tonight. Flux, 2100. I’ll be waiting._

_Wear the dress._

_X_

It takes a moment for her to release the breath she hadn’t noticed she’d been holding as she checked the time, 1900, not much time to get ready. She quickly started the shower and hopped in, scrubbing the day away and shaving herself silky smooth. She got out and applied some softly scented floral lotion before wrapping herself in her towel and drying her hair; she decided to straighten it and leave it down for once, knowing how he adored her hair she wanted to give him a little bonus, besides it did make her feel more feminine and framed her face nicely. Shepard wasn’t especially talented at applying makeup, but she managed some liner and mascara to accentuate her eyes and swipe of lipstick across her full lips followed by a clear gloss.

She slips into some of her sexier underwear, a simple black lace thong that wouldn’t be seen through the delicate fabric of the dress, and due to it being backless, decided to forgo her bra entirely before sliding herself into the slick dress he’d picked for her. Shepard digs through her closet to find a pair of heels to go with it and decides on some simple black stilettos, putting them on and making her way tentatively to the mirror to see how she looked. To her own surprise, she looked incredible; the color of the dress brought out the green in her hazel eyes and the delicate gold adornments played nicely against her honey colored skin, the heels made her muscular legs look even longer and more defined and the dress fit her slim form perfectly. Before leaving, she took a few deep breaths to steady herself and headed toward the door, grateful that most of the crew was likely already enjoying their leave on the Citadel and wouldn’t notice her being so dolled up. She exited her cabin and headed the docks to catch a cab to Flux.

A cab ride had never felt so long as she anxiously fidgeted with her hands as they neared her destination, unable to keep from wishing that she was on her way to meet Garrus. Part of her still hadn’t given up on the hope that he would someday feel the same about her, but she was nearly positive today would not be that day. She should be grateful that someone, anyone, wanted to be with her, she reminded herself as the cab pulled up outside Flux. She let out an unsteady sigh and exited the cab, making her way towards the entrance where she was greeted by an attendant and shown inside to her table.

Shepard nearly panicked when she was escorted to an empty table, as he had said he would be waiting for her. A waitress approached and set a glass of champagne before her, along with an envelope with her name written on it. She thanked the waitress and opened the letter, feeling nervous and exposed, overdressed and alone at the booth. Inside the envelope was empty other than a small earpiece, which she put on curiously.

“Hello?” She asked, looking around the room suspiciously. The club was decently full even at such an early hour and she had a hard time seeing in such dim light if anyone amongst the dancing couples and drunken bands of soldiers was paying particularly close attention to her.

“I’m glad you came.” Replied a synthetic voice, he was likely using a synthesizer to keep his identity a mystery as his voice would surely give him away.

“I find myself wishing that you had done the same.” She replies wryly, “Are you enjoying leaving me hanging?”

He left her question unanswered replying only, “Go to the dance floor.”

Shepard considers leaving for a moment, she didn’t come here to be played with, but something makes her stay. She stood and headed toward the floor, a little too obediently for her own taste.

“Dance.” The voice told her.

She begun to sway awkwardly and move along to the music in an uncoordinated fashion.

“Dance sexy.”

Shepard didn’t think she’d ever felt more foolish as she raised her arms and begun to rock her hips from one side then the other while rolling her shoulders as she brought them down to stroke along her body as she moved in a fluid snakelike motion. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the other people around her and minimize her embarrassment, and then the robotic voice gave her yet another order.

“There’s a turian at the bar, invite him to join.”

Upon opening her eyes she scanned the bar, where she found only one turian… Garrus, who happened to be watching her intently. She gives him a lopsided grin and points at him, then curls her finger in a ‘come hither’ gesture. Garrus balked for a moment, looking from side to side to see if she was pointing to someone else, then with a grin and a shrug sauntered confidently over to her.

“Shepard.” He greeted her as he approached, “On a date?” He asked, looking her over appreciatively.

“I’m… not sure.” She chuckled as she stepped closer to him and draped her arms over his cowl, interweaving her fingers behind his neck. “I may have gotten all dressed up for no one.”

“Well, if you were a turian I’d compliment your waist or your fringe. So… your, uh, hair looks nice and your waist is… very supportive.” He said, almost shyly, as he brought his arms around her to rest at the small of her back. “This dress is not bad, either.” His mandibles flick out in appreciation as he looks her over.

Shepard found herself at a loss for words. His hands on her felt as if they were searing through the thin fabric of her dress and unable to look him in the eye and look believably unaffected by his simple touch she turned in his embrace, pressing her mostly bare back against him and relaxing against his chest as his hands moved to her hips and his fingers unconsciously stroked her in small lazy circles, as if touching just for the sake of it. She fought the urge to moan at his ministrations as the song changed to a slower, more seductive tune. Garrus held her close as the jazzy brass instruments began playing and an asari began singing in a sultry soft voice that made it even easier to melt into the turian at her back.

Garrus’ hands began to stroke up along her waist and he pressed her against him as he rocked his hips and swayed gently to the music. He dipped his head down and nuzzled into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin and delighting in the soft caress of her hair against his scarred mandible. Shepard let her head fall slightly to the side, exposing her neck to him as he continued his exploration, fingertips grazing along the exposed skin of her back and brushing ever so slightly against the underside of her breasts. She gasped slightly at the boldness of his touch but instead of pulling away, she reached up behind her to stroke along the back of his neck as he nuzzled into her hair, opening herself further to him. Then, just as she had nearly forgotten about the earpiece, the synthetic voice spoke once more.

“Finish your drink. The waitress will give you a key, I’ll be waiting.”

Shepard reluctantly pulls away slightly from Garrus and looks up at him in slight disappointment, unsure whether she should go meet her mystery man or see where this would lead with the man she really wanted. _Why couldn’t it be you?_ She thought pitifully. Reminding herself that she had almost no chance with Garrus she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his mandible.

“Thank you for the dance, Garrus.” She said, her voice full of regret at leaving him. “I should be going.”

Garrus gave her a gracious nod and released her from his arms, smiling warmly down at her in the way only turians can. “It was my pleasure.” Then he turned and left the dance floor.

Shepard felt on the verge of throwing up as she walked back to her table, quickly downing the champagne and waiting for the waitress to bring her the key. As if on cue the waitress delivered her another envelope a moment later; she opened it and found a hotel key and room number. The hotel was nearby so she made it there all too quickly, nearly in a panic as she approached the door. She turns the key in her hands hesitantly before forcing herself to slide it into the slot above the handle. The light flashed from red to green and she fought not to close her eyes as the door slid open.

The confusion she had upon seeing him there was quickly washed away by relief as she looked at him wide eyed and shocked. There stood Garrus, arms folded across his chest, one foot crossing the other as he leaned against the division separating the kitchen area from the rest of the room.

“Surprise.” He said in that deliciously low flanging voice, giving her a turian equivalent of a smirk.

“Oh thank God!” Shepard said, her voice nearly cracking in her attempt to keep back the happy tears stinging at her eyes. She dropped the envelope and key she was holding and rushed into his arms, pressing her lips eagerly against his mouth as he nearly tumbled backwards, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

“I’m glad you aren’t disappointed.” He whispered softly against her lips, pressing his forehead to hers.


	2. Is It Hot In Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for things to get a bit warmer up in here :D Shep and Garrus get it on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up, and sorry again if it's really terrible but... here you are... my first ever smut! Enjoy... hopefully! And be gentle :D

“So… how’d you pull all this off?” Shepard asked after savoring a moment of just being in his arms; pulling back slightly to give him a questioning look even as her hands started to make their way down from his shoulders to explore his chest through the material of his civvies.

“With help.” He chuckled and eased his grip on her slightly; letting his hands slide up her back, one arm supported her against him as the other hand moved up further to stroke through her hair and tilt her head back slightly. “Kelly helped with whatever I couldn’t do around the ship without being seen, and EDI rerouted my messages through random terminals aboard the ship. She also prompted my messages to you tonight based on the vid feed from my visor,” His silent laugh rumbled deep in his chest and through hers as he tipped his head down to run his tongue along the shell of her ear, “I didn’t think you’d want any extra witnesses to your dancing.”

Shepard’s eyes slid closed as his voice sent a shiver down her spine and his hot breath against her neck made all the tiny hairs there stand at attention, “You didn’t… seem to mind…”

“No. I enjoyed it very much.” He replied; his tone unwavering as his mouth moved down her neck and to the curve of her shoulder where he nipped experimentally. Her gasp in response spurred him on and his mouth was soon over hers, brushing gently against her lips as if requesting permission to enter. Shepard pressed her soft lips against his firmer mouth plates and let them part slightly to give him access. She let out a soft moan at the feel of his tongue sliding along hers and can’t keep her hands from venturing lower along his torso as the heat between her legs continues to build.

As her fingers traced his plates under his shirt she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth and tasting him greedily, relishing in the groan she elicited from him. The sensations of his body pressed against hers, his tongue probing her mouth, his hands on her back and buried in her hair were overwhelming and she almost felt as if she’d drifted off into one of her fantasies. With her mouth preoccupied her hands seemed to wander on their own, one venturing around his waist to press him closer to her as the other slid down his abdomen, tentatively fingering the waistband of his pants before moving lower to feel his plates shifting beneath her hand. She pressed against them slightly, stroking along the parting seam; with a muffled grunt his hips jutted forward slightly and she felt him slide out from protection and into her hand through the material of his pants.

Shepard can’t help but moan into his mouth as the feel of him hard in her hand sends a jolt of pleasure through her core and she strokes him teasingly as she draws his tongue into her mouth and sucks, mimicking what she’d been wanting to do to the throbbing member she was gripping. The growl Garrus gave her in response was enough to push her over the edge as he released her hair and reached down to grip her thighs, his talons biting into her skin through the silk of her dress as he hooked her legs over his hips and pushed her up against the wall behind her. Shepard gripped his shoulders as he suddenly lifted her and began grinding his hips against hers, keeping her pinned against the wall as he slid the material of the dress up over her legs, exposing her to him as he continued to rut against her. Shepard broke the kiss momentarily to look down and see his slim hips between hers, his jutting erection pressing eagerly against her through her now thoroughly soaked panties and she couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I need to see you.” She said as she pushed him back enough to start desperately clawing at the buttons of his shirt and when he let out a deep rumbling laugh she couldn’t help but giggle at her fumbling as he released her and gently set her down to begin removing his shirt himself. He pulled it off and tossed it onto the floor before his hands moved to her hips, guiding her slowly toward the bed before taking a step back from her and holding her eye contact as his hands began to undo the button of his pants. His heated stare bore right through her and she felt as if she could melt under his gaze as she let her eyes leave his and travel down the naked expanse of his chest and abdomen. He was all muscle and sinew; his build was wiry but strong, every muscle defined as if he was the masterwork of some sculptor and his carapace of silvery metallic plates seemed akin to the natural armor of reptilian species of earth. The rough plating of his chest was contrasted by leathery skin covering his less vulnerable areas and she resisted the urge to reach out and touch as her eyes fell to his fingers gripping the tab of his zipper and pulling down excruciatingly slow, the teeth parting one by one until his cock sprang free and he shoved the offending material off and to the floor.

Shepard could do nothing but stare in awe at the sight before her. There Garrus stood, confidently presenting his naked form as comfortably as if he were wearing the armor she had hardly ever seen him out of. He cocked a brow plate at her and his mandibles flicked back into a smirk as he gauged her reaction.

“You like?” His voice rolled over her seductively as she him in, unable to keep her eyes from the huge blue cock that had seemingly come from nowhere and she couldn’t help but wondering how the hell he kept that hidden away all the time. Unable to successfully form words the only reply she could manage was an enthusiastic nod, she bit her lip and moved to close the distance between them before he rested his hands on her shoulders and held her still. “Not yet.” He almost purred, “Now it’s your turn.”

Garrus took another step back and sat on the edge of the bed and suddenly Shepard was nervous again, it had been so long since she’d been with anyone or even been seen naked and being so different from him made it a bit more intimidating to bare herself fully. Seeming to sense her anxiety Garrus gave her a gentle smile to reassure her then looked over her body hungrily, his usually cool blue eyes dark, pupils blown wide with lust.

“Take it off.” He told her, almost sternly, but the latent desire in his sub harmonics cuts the sharpness of his tone.

Shepard obeys, turning her back to him and reaching to undo the chain clasps that held her dress in place. Once each was undone she allowed the dress to fall, leaving it clinging to her hips for a moment to look back to Garrus. Her eyes go wide when she sees him; he’d leaned back onto the bed on one elbow in a relaxed position, his eyes trained on her and his hand languidly stroking himself as he watched her undress slowly. She inadvertently licks her lips at the sight of his hand gripping his long thick cock, sliding up and down and thumbing the tip while watching her as if he were about to eat her alive. It was like something out of one of her late night fantasies, something she’d imagined a hundred times as she took care of her own frustration.

“Don’t let me distract you,” He mused, his voice snapping her back into the moment and her eyes meet his once again.

She reaches down and slides her thumbs under the material of the dress, gently pushing and letting the material cascade down to the floor. Now completely bare save the tiny lace thong she was wearing, she instinctively brought an arm across her chest as she turned to face him, unexpectedly finding him standing right behind her and bumping him as she turned. The predatory look in his eyes would have scared her if it were anyone else, but she trusted Garrus more than anyone and it was all she needed for her anxiety to completely fall away. She’d been so worried about pleasing him, and now she could see he was clearly very pleased.

Garrus turned her to face him and pulled her tight against his body, dipping his head to kiss her softly before nuzzling into her hair and nibbling his way down her neck as he reached down to grip her ass and pressed himself against her belly. Shepard surrendered to his assault, allowing him to explore her body with his mouth and hands, the tension inside her building uncontrollably with each caress. She reaches down and softly traces her fingertips over his erection between them before gripping him and sliding her hand over his length. Garrus let out a muffled grunt against her collarbone and took a few steps back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he sat down, pulling her into his lap. He pulls her flush against him and grips her hips, rocking them against him rhythmically as his mouth moves to capture a nipple. His tongue snaked out to flick at it before swirling around it and moving to the next, one of his hands moving up to cup the small pert breast as his mouth gave attention to the other.

The feeling of him against her through her panties was beginning to drive her wild and she needed more. Shepard pulls back from him and pushes him down onto the bed, leaning up to drag her tongue along the edges of his mouth plates before making her way down his body. Now straddling him, she planted soft kisses along the softer than she expected skin along his neck, nipping at his collar and tracing the plates of his chest with her lips and tongue as she made her way lower. She relished the slightly coppery taste of his skin as she reached his groin and looked up into his eyes devilishly before flattening her tongue at the base of his cock and dragging it up to the tip and flicking her tongue out at it. Garrus watched her every move intently, struggling to stifle the groans that would likely disturb the guests in the adjoining rooms if he wasn’t careful, but he soon lost control when she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked.

Shepard moaned at the growl he responded with when she took him into her mouth, sending delicious vibrations through him as she slid her mouth over him, taking him deeper into her hot wet mouth and driving him nearly to the brink. She brings her hand back to him and pumps in time with the movements of her mouth and he buries his hand in her hair, hips rocking towards her lips with thinly veiled restraint as she worked him closer and closer to the edge. After a moment he let out a sharp hiss and pulled her mouth from him before scooping her up and laying her on the bed next to him. He rolled onto her unceremoniously and claimed her mouth in a rough kiss as he reached down to tear the remaining bit of clothing from her.

Shepard gasped at the delicate lace of her panties being torn from her and tossed to the floor, but before she could react he had released her lips and was already getting settled between her legs. She watched as he slid each of her legs over his shoulders and nuzzled the soft flesh of her inner thighs, nipping and licking his way closer to the apex. When he reached her swollen, dripping sex he growled and buried his face between her thighs for a moment, inhaling her sweet scent before dragging his tongue along her wet slit and plunging it into her. Shepard’s hips bucked at the sudden invasion and she couldn’t help but squeeze his head between her thighs for a moment, the feel of his long rough tongue stroking in and out of her was too much. He began a relentless pace, thrusting his tongue into her with determination as he kneaded the muscles of her thighs clamped around his face. She let out a string of unintelligible words along with strained moans as she neared her climax but she needed more. She needed him, inside her, now.

Shepard gripped at his hands and stroked her legs along his sides, trying to get him to move up but nothing seemed to work until she began to stroke his fringe and he immediately faltered, looking up at her with need clear in his eyes and all he needed was one word.

“Please.” Shepard panted between gasps, pulling at him.

Garrus needed no further convincing and before she knew what was happening he had resumed his position above her, nestling his hips between her thighs so that his hot, slick cock was pressed right against her entrance. Shepard couldn’t wait another second; she immediately slid her legs up around his waist and pulled him closer with her heels pressed into his ass. She could feel the head of him nudging against her opening and she rocked her hips against his experimentally, pushing the head in just a bit and whimpering in anticipation as he growled and buried his head against her neck in her hair, whispering to her softly.

“Are you sure, Shepard?” The hesitancy in his voice nearly broke her heart, she was sure, so sure, she didn’t think she had been surer of anything in her life. In fact, she was sure that if he didn’t take her now that she’d explode. Without saying a word, she tightened her grip around his waist and thrust her hips against his, fully burying him inside her.

They each let out a loud groan as he filled her, she finally felt complete with him inside her, stretching her to accommodate him. The slight pain from his sheer size and her tightness faded to a dull ache behind the intense pleasure he brought her with each agonizingly slow thrust into her. Soon the gentle pace he had started with gave way to the primal need they both felt for each other until they were no longer Garrus and Shepard but a mass of sweaty tangled limbs writhing against one another in heated passion. His hips snapped forward into hers in a desperate rhythm, sheathing himself repeatedly into her with a ferocity she had fully expected of him and she could feel herself nearing her climax yet again. He leaned back and looked down at her, admiring the bouncing of her small breasts with each brutal thrust, loving the view of her thighs spread wide for him and how her hips rolled up to meet his, repeatedly impaling herself on his cock and moaning wildly.

Shepard felt him begin to throb within her, stronger with each stroke until his hips were bucking into her devoid of their previous cadence and she knew that he was as close as she was. The pressure inside her became too much as he pushed into her forcefully until she snapped as he hilted himself into her a final time and she felt waves of immense pleasure washing over her as he nearly froze, hips jerking slightly as he expended himself inside her, each throb pumping his hot seed into her before he collapsed onto her in exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled himself over, pulling her onto him and holding her close as he wiped hair from her sweat slicked face and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Perhaps I should have shared my secret sooner.” He said with a low chuckle as he caught his breath.

“Well… that makes two of us. Your secrets are always safe with me, well… unless you make me scream like that again.” Shepard smiled up at him, then laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, a sigh laden with so many reliefs escaping her as she drifted to sleep in his arms.


End file.
